A Downward Spiral
by hardygrrl
Summary: Mina Thomson has got eyes for her ex-boyfriend WWF superstar Edge. Can they reconcile their love?


[ Tell me when this page is updated ][1]

[E-mail this page to a friend][2]

[][3]

Mina Thomson was an upcoming actress who had her heart set on being in several pictures as normal actors and actresses. Her ex-boyfriend, Adam Copeland, had a lot of faith in her even though they had broken up two years ago. They still were great friends and kept in touch now and then, although Adam had a traveling job as a professional wrestler. 

Movie after movie, Mina was turned down. She finally decided that she should give up after all of her hard work had gone to a waste. 

"Damnit, Mina, you're better than that! I don't want you to get down because you are turned down by some stupid directors. They don't realize what kind of a talent you are." Adam tried to comfort Mina over the phone. 

"Adam... You just don't understand--" Mina started. 

"I understand completely! You just need to get out and have some fun. Look, I'm in town tonight because Raw is in Philadelphia. Why don't you come to see the show and we'll go out afterwards?" 

"Fine... but who will I go with? You'll be wrestling, right?" Mina asked. 

"I don't know... Invite Christine, your niece, she's into that stuff, isn't she?" 

"No, you're thinking of Pokemon, another pointless waste of television..." 

Adam laughed. "Wrestling isn't a waste of TV! Plus, I look good in my tight pants." 

"Yum, I might have to come see this alone then... But I'm not buying any tickets NOW, they're probably sold out anyway." 

"Hello?! I'm an employee of WWF. I can get you tickets in the front row. Just make sure you have a sign I can see you saying 'Edge, get naked'." 

"You wish. I guess I'll invite Jamie. She isn't really into that kind of stuff, she just likes hot men in tight pants." 

"Alright, make sure you come backstage first and I'll give you the tickets. I gotta go now." 

"Wait, before you go I just want to say... thanks." Mina smiled. 

"You're welcome, and don't forget to show up VERY early. I'll see you later, okay? Bye!" Adam hung up. 

As Mina hung up the phone, she looked through her closet to decide what to wear for tonight's event. She soon picked an outfit and gave Jamie, her roommate, a call at work. 

"What?! Wrestling?! Are you on crack, Mina-- No, you'd still make more sense than this." Jamie was least to say - overjoyed. 

"Jamie, relax! It's JUST a bunch of guys rolling around in a ring. We can yell at them and they can't do anything. Come on, please!" Mina begged. "Adam said that it would be fun and we could go out afterwards--" 

"Adam?! Of course, ADAM talked you into something like this. I'm surprised he isn't on crutches crawling to you for help instead. Do you know how dangerous that sport is?" 

Mina just laughed at Jamie and didn't bother to explain to her the fact that professional wrestling WASN'T real. "Look, wait outside and I'll come pick you up after my shower." 

After Mina had showered and picked up Jamie, she made her way to the arena. She parked her car in a parking lot with other cars that belonged to the wrestlers. 

"Hey, there's Adam!" Jamie ran and Mina slowly trailed behind. 

"Hey, girls." Adam hugged Jamie as Mina finally reached him. "Hey babe." He gave Mina a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you." 

"I missed you, too." Mina hugged Adam. 

"Hey Jamie, I didn't expect you to come here." Adam said as he led us to the backstage door. 

"Yeah, me neither, but Mina promised me that there would be some fine guys here." Jamie opened up the door to the arena. 

The backstage area was filled with wrestlers, valets, and plenty of stage crew. "Hey Jeff!" Adam yelled to a very attractive young man asleep on a chair. Jeff woke up and walked towards us. 

"Hey man, are these your sisters?" Jeff was more awake now. 

"Naw, man. This is my friend Mina Thomson and her friend--" Adam started. 

"Jamie Benson, and you?" Jamie stared in awe. 

"I'm Jeff Hardy; are you thirsty cause I am?" 

"Uh... sure." Jamie walked off with Jeff's arm around her shoulders. They walked off and Jamie quickly grabbed his butt as they left. 

"She's crazy. What time is it?" Mina asked. 

"Well, now it's 8:00 and the show starts at 9:00, some people are probably here, just not where you parked." Adam showed Mina into a locker room. 

"Hey, where are all the naked sweaty guys?" Mina frantically searched the room. 

"They're all practicing for their matches and some are just hanging around; some might be in the shower..." Adam took off his shirt. 

Mina ran to the showers. "Wait! There are no naked guys in here..." She turned around to see Adam in his underwear looking through a duffel bag. "Hey baby..." Mina mumbled while she checked out Adam's body. 

"What?" Adam asked as he put on his wrestling gear. 

Mina was knocked out of her trance. "Nothing... hey, it's almost time for me to go. Let me show you my sign first." Mina pulled out a piece of cardboard from her bag and unfolded it. 

"Hey Adam, we're right here." He laughed as he read the poster. 

"I couldn't think of anything creative, so... here it is." She folded it up and put it back in her bag. 

"That's alright. I like it, that's easy enough for me to find." He put on a black trenchcoat and sunglasses. "You better get ready to go. I'll show you where. Let's get Jamie first though." 

As Adam and Mina looked through the halls for Jamie, they finally found her sitting with Jeff in another locker room. "Jamie! It's time to go! Say 'bye' to Jeff, you'll see him later." Mina startled them. 

"Okay. Jeez... bye, Jeff. I'll see you later tonight and after the show." Jamie, Mina, and Adam walked towards the arena entrance. 

"Adam, where are you going?" Some man in a suit stopped us. 

"Shane, I have to show my friends to the audience. It's 8:45, so I can't talk right now." Adam obviously knew him. "Plus, I have to get my boots on, too." 

"Oh... well, I could show them." Shane offered gladly. "I'm not doing anything right now. You go get ready and I'll show them." 

"Thanks, man. I owe you." Adam kissed me and hurried off. "Bye babe." 

"I'm Shane McMahon, I'm partly in charge of the WWF." He showed us to the entrance. "I'm guessing you are Adam's girlfriend, right?" 

"Me?" Mina laughed. "Not anymore... we used to go out." 

"Yeah, she's Mina Thomson and I'm her friend, Jamie Benson." Jamie shook Shane's hand. 

Shane stopped us and pointed to the entrance. "There, I'll see you two later. It was nice to meet both of you. Thanks for coming." 

We both walked out to the entrance and took our seats. "Jamie... I have to tell you something..." Mina began. 

"Yeah?" Jamie drank a sip of her beer as the show began. 

"When I saw Adam changing in the locker room in front of me, I wanted him so bad... sexually..." 

"Mina, you both had such a great relationship. I don't know why you broke up. It just didn't make sense." 

"Jamie, I don't know. It just didn't work out." 

"It looked like everything was great." Jamie handed me another beer. 

"Yeah, great dates, GREAT sex, great family... but it just didn't work." 

"Whatever... let's just watch the show." 

Mina waited until Adam came out. "Ooh! Hey, there he is. Where's the sign?" She waved the sign in the air as Adam and another man ran out towards the ring and cheered on the ropes. Adam blew a kiss and waved to Mina while she screamed his name loudly. 

After the wrestling event ended, they met at a club close to the arena. "Hey, did you enjoy my match?" Adam welcomed Jamie and Mina. 

"It was great. Mina enjoyed the kiss you blew to her the most though." Jamie hinted. 

"Really?" Adam smiled at Mina. 

"Just a little bit." Mina smiled back. 

"Well, would you like to dance?" 

"That would be cool..." She walked with Adam to the dance floor. 

Later that night, Jamie went home with Jeff and Adam took Mina home gladly. "Do you wanna come in?" Mina asked opening her door. 

"Sure, maybe just for a little while." Adam followed her in. 

"Want a beer or something?" Mina walked to her kitchen while Adam turned on some music in her living room. 

"Yeah, thanks." Adam sat on the couch. 

Mina made her way into the room dancing to the music and handed Adam a beer. "I love this kind of music. It's so sexy." 

"Yep. Sit down, let's talk." He pulled me on the couch. 

"When are you gonna leave?" 

"Tomorrow afternoon, there's house shows nearby, but we have to tape Smackdown somewhere else." 

"That sucks. I wish we could have more time to spend together, you are rarely ever in Philadelphia." 

"Yeah, I know. I wish I could be with you more often." Adam was breathing on her neck. 

Mina stared at the floor. "Let's have sex..." She mumbled. 

"Huh? Nevermind... you know I still think about that hot night we had a few years ago in this same apartment." 

"Me too." Mina kissed Adam on the lips and took her shirt off. 

Adam tried to stop her. "This isn't right. You're drunk." 

Mina took off her skirt and tossed it behind her. "I'm 100% sober and turned on. Let's go upstairs and wrestle in bed." She kissed Adam and led him up the stairs to her bedroom. She took off his shirt and threw it down the stairs. 

Adam took off his pants and left them on the banister. "I'll give you the 'Downward Spiral' to finish you." 

Before they could start anything, Jamie came home to see clothes scattered through out the living room. Jamie walked up the stairs and opened Mina's bedroom door to see Adam and Mina naked kissing in bed under the covers. 

"Holy crap! Mina, you didn't?!" Jamie screamed. 

"Not yet, thanks to YOU." Mina was upset. 

"Goodnight, Jamie." Adam threw his underwear as she closed the door to avoid getting hit. 

Jamie opened up the door again. "Goodnight, and don't be TOO loud, okay?" 

Adam kissed Mina, and Jamie closed the door. "Let's relive that night, why don't we?" Adam walked to the bathroom. "I believe it started in the tub." 

Mina followed him to the tub and ran the bathwater. Adam poured in a lot of bubblebath, and picked Mina up. She squealed. "What are you doing?" 

"It's a big spa bathtub; so, I'm picking you up and putting you in while I get some stuff ready. I'll make sure to put some clothes on while Jamie is up right now." He left the room and quickly returned with a stereo and cds. 

"I can't believe you!" 

He lit some candles, turned out the lights, and put the music on. "I want to make it like that night we enjoyed so much." He got in the tub and started kissing Mina slowly and gently. 

After foreplay in the bathtub, they went to the bed and finished. It was an amazing night that almost matched the night a couple of years, only this timeit was better. 

The next morning, Mina awoke and found that Adam was gone. She was about toget dressed and go look for him, but he came into the bedroom with a trayfilled with breakfast. "I figured I'd serve you breakfast in bed to thank youfor such a wonderful time last night." 

"Thanks, Adam." Mina kissed him. "Let's eat."

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/homegraphic/_h_/www.angelfire.com/



End file.
